


Keating home for children

by orphan_account



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Orphanage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oliver’s parents dropped him off at Keating home for children he was not prepared for the people living inside especially the strange boy his was rooming with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

Prologue 

A cry wailed around the tiny apartment making the mothers eyes shot open at hearing her child’s distress.  
“Shh huwag umyak maliit na isa Mommy meron ditto” Reneta Hampton hushed to her newborn child. (Shh don’t cry little one mommy’s here) She cradled the child in her arms rocking back and forth trying to get him to quieten down before he woke any of the other members of the family. Her attempts were in vain as no sooner than 5 minutes into her soothing did all of her other 2 children had woken and were sitting on their mattress in the corner rubbing their eyes and stretching. “Mga bata bumalik sa matulog” (kids go back to sleep) she told the two  
“But mommy we’re not tired anymore” the little girl wearing an over sized shirt from her father and pigtails whined.  
“Tell us a story” her older brother asked  
The baby’s cries had turned to little snores as the mother set him down in his cardboard crib next to her bed and ambled over to the mattress and lied down between the children and resisted the story of ‘the battle of the wind and the rain” as the two fell asleep snuggled next to her. And she lay there with them through the night only waking again to hearing her husband walk into the room.

 

“SHUT UP, Jesus Christ” A man bellowed, his eyes never staring from the TV in front of him while a baby’s cry rang through the house. “CIARA” he shouted for his wife. “CIARA” but his wife didn't respond to his shouting. He growled as he stomped up the stairs into the baby’s room and he pulled his child out of the crib and proceeded o shake him. The baby’s cries did eventually stop. “Stupid fucking spoiled brat. I wish you had never have been born you useless faggot” he hissed down to the child.  
The door to the house swung open and a woman wearing a ripped dress came through the door with a cigarette in her hand she faltered around the room before dropping down onto the patched couch with a giggle.  
“Where the hell have you been?” Donal integrated his wife  
“Oh you know just out with the girls I told you I’d be back soon”  
“Two days I've had to put up with that disgusting thing you insisted on having”  
“What?” she questioned with an expression of complete confusion.  
“I’m going out” He snapped.  
Ciara carried on smoking not showing any indicator that she had heard her husband.

 

Little Oliver tried to concentrate on his teacher as the students around him continued to talking and throw things even after they had been told to stop. They were all seating on the carpet while Mrs C was going through the numbers on the number line. Oliver repeated each number under his breath to memorize the order. Bell rang signalling the end of the day all of them got up to go get their coats and bags from the coat room. Oliver put on his sweater and picked up his Spider man bag before following the others out of the school Oliver was pushed a couple of times making his glasses fall of his face. he squinted down at the floor trying to find them.  
“Here you go Oliver” Mrs C picked up the round thick glasses and put them gently back onto his face with a smile. Oliver smiled back as he barely saw Mrs C smile not in class or on the playground so he knew that he was lucky to see it again.  
“Thank you Mrs.” Oliver spoke softly up at his teacher. He ran outside to go find his mom he looked around for her as all the other children waked off with their moms or dads. The buses started taking children home as Oliver stood waiting for his mom. As he was watching the last of the buses leave the school he felt hands tickling his waist. He laughed as he tried to get his mom to stop  
“Mommy…stop… I…cant” the ticking stopped and he turned around and hugged his mom around the neck who picked him up taking his bag in her other hand.  
“Come on maliit na isa lets go home. Ryan and Elle should be home with tatay and Skye.” (Little one and dad)  
She carried her son back to their apparent 4 blocks from the elementary school.  
She put him down as they raced each other up the stairs. After Oliver finished his cheering for himself winning he knocked on the door jumping from foot to foot as Reneta followed up behind. Oliver’s dad opened the door holding the newest member of their family. He let the two inside and closed the door he bent down and gave Oliver a kiss on the forehead who then gave a kiss to his little sister.  
“Have you found one?” Reneta asked her husband. He gave a soft sigh and shook his head. He turned to see Oliver look up at the two adults  
“Let’s not thinking about know shall we, lets go to the park”  
Three yeah, let’s go and a baby’s squeal made the two adults laugh a little. 

 

Connor pulled up his jacket that had fallen of his shoulder that was slightly showing a purple yellow bruise.  
The teacher was handing out homework sheets for his fifth grade class when his eyes caught the bruise on the boy’s upper arm as he hid it with his jacket he continued to give out the sheets probably banged himself having a fight in the playground knowing Connor he thought. The bell rang and all his students got up and raced out of the room to head home.  
Connor picked up his bag and trudge on after his peers stuffing the worksheet in his pocket. He decided to take the longer way back home going in and out of alley ways. Luckily the door to the house was already open as he had left his keys someone in the house. As he pushed the door open the smell of alcohol attack him, his dad was passed out on the couch with a bottle of beer in his hand. Creeping past the man upstairs Connor went into his room putting down his bag and taking out his homework. He decide to start now before his dad woke up or toddler sister.  
Half way through the maths homework Connor heard a par of heavy feet make their way up the stairs before Connor could hide his homework a gruff voice rang out “what you doing you little faggot”  
“Homework” Connor said through gritted teeth  
Don pulled him out of his seat and pushed him hard to the ground. Connor tried to get up but was stopped when a boot came crashing down onto his face. His dad carried on kicking him in the stomach. Don finished kicking the boy and went over to the desk picking up the paper Connor had been working on and ripped it into pieces and throw it down at him. The man bent down and gripped the front of his sons shirt pulling their faces closer “Think your so much better than me huh you no good worthless piece of shit your not going to amount to anything faggot” and smashed the boys head down to the ground before leaving the room grumbling to himself.


	2. chapter 1

Oliver stepped out holding a black sack full of clothes and a few other possessions of the rental car his mom had hired; she was already standing at the door of the three stories house. To Oliver it seemed like a mansion. The sandy house had a driveway plotted plants and a bright red doorway. All of it was a bit too much for Oliver. He walked over to his mom who handed him a folded note “your not coming in?” he asked  
“I’m sorry maliit na isa I can’t give them the note and remember we all love you” she answered  
“I know mom”  
“I wish I didn't have to do this that you could stay with us or your sister or brother but-”  
“Mom I’ll be alright, I promise”  
She gave a nod and hugged him tightly once more she gave him a peek on his check and got back into the car. She gave a wave and Oliver waved back to her. He turned around to face the double doors the sign on the side read ‘Keating home for children’ well at least I’m in the right place he thought trying to be optimistic about the situation.

Oliver knocked twice the note and sack in his left hand he pushed up his coke bottle glasses. The door swung open and a blonde hair woman “can I help you?” she questioned looking Oliver up and down  
“I... err... um” Oliver stuttered and transferred note into his right hand and held it out in front of him. She toke it from his hand and open it up she scanned it quickly  
“Come in then…?”  
“Oliver”  
“Follow me” she made her way down a corridor and turn left just before the end of she had stopped in front of a door “Wait here” she instructed the teenager. As she entered the room.  
Oliver looked around at he wandered to the end of the corridor and looked right there was a couch and stairs just past that he noticed a couple more rooms he wanted to go find out what they were but turned around at the sound of a voice  
“You must be Oliver?” another woman was standing in front of him with the other and a man behind her.  
“Yes that’s me” he gulped.  
“I'm Annalise Keating head worker here you've meat Bonnie” she nodded to the woman behind her “and this is frank” referring to the man next to Bonnie.  
“Please to meet you” Oliver spoke in what his mom referred to as his, good manners for those who deserve it.  
“Come into the office”  
Oliver walked behind them. Stepping into the room he noticed three desks one bigger than the others. Annalise went over to a grey metal cabinet opposite the biggest desk she took out a key and pick out a folder. “This will be your folder your mother has rung before and we have sorted you out a social serves worker and got your details so you shall be able to stay here” she informed Oliver. Not staying here hadn't even come up in the boys mind he didn't know how any of this worked he shouldn't found out beforehand so his parents didn't have to sort all that out on top of everything else. “This is for us and you can only see it when a member of staff approves you’re not allowed to look at anyone else’s is that clear?” she continued.  
“Yes. Miss” Oliver nodded  
“No miss” she said putting away the folder and looking the cabinet once more. “Now we shall get one of the kids to show your round I have some important work to do”  
Oliver was going to protest in saying why one of the other adults couldn't take him round but decided not to as a) fighting with Annalise was not high on his to do list especially the first day and b) he is going to have to meet the other kids anyways he’s going to be living with them. So he might as well get introductions out of the way soon as possible. 

They left the room and wondered to the end of the corridor turned right and carried on till the end passing by a couch in front of stairs what seemed to be a restroom a piano in the hall the living room and went into the kitchen where there was two girls seating on bar stools. The younger girl with light brown hair turned around to look at them and hit the older who was drinking and almost spill her drink.  
“Amy” the older scolded her.  
“Laurel” she taunted which won her a glare “Newbie” she gave her reasoning for the slap she gave her. Laurel look round to them and Oliver felt very uncomfortable with both girls staring at him he gave a short wave and little smile to hopefully ease the tension. 

“Girls this is Oliver can you show him around please, he will be staying with Connor” Bonnie gave a slight push into the room as she left with the other adults back to the office.  
“I’m Amy” the younger girl jumped down of the stool and stuck out her hand for Oliver to shake you don’t have to some people don’t” she looked up at him.  
“No it’s alright” he smiled down to the energetic girl and shook her hand. “that’s Laurel she’s nice but don’t make her angry” she attempted to whisper the last part but Laurel still heard and smiled shaking her head and the girl. “Come on we’ll take your round” she raced of ahead leaving Oliver with a now standing Laurel  
“Is she always like that?” Oliver asked  
“Yeah keeps us on our toes though”  
They followed on after her  
“This is the living room” Amy pointed out Oliver looked in seeing a TV some couches pool table and computer she ran back up the hall to the kitchen but turned left  
“Piano Restroom and the office is around there as you know” she carried on pointing out.  
Amy climbed up the stairs on all fours with the other two laughing at her antics  
“The others are all in there rooms come I can introduce you”  
She pointed out the boys restroom to him that was opposite the girls “that’s where Christian and Charlie live and Clara is the next room their triplets that means they’re all 12 Toby whose 10 and Mark whose 8 rooms are down there so is the play room but we’ll go there latter best put your stuff away”  
Oliver had forgotten about the black bag in his hand probably as it did not weigh much. They turned down into another hall in-between Clara and Toby’s room that’s Laurel she’s now 15. Michaela whose 16” she pointed to a door on the other side to Laurels “Sophie she’s the oldest at 17” the next door along those two on the other side are Asher’s and Wes’s there 14 and 15” They all turned the corner “that’s mine and Grace’s room she’s 15 I’m only 13” she looked glumly down but her bright smile was back again soon and pointed to the door almost opposite to hers that your room you’ll be with Connor he use to be the newest now its you”  
The door to the room was like all the others plain oak door with a rusted handle he went to open the door when Amy’s voice stopped him as she deliver another piece of information “down there’s Rebecca and Lila’s room there both 15” she wandered back off somewhere else.  
“Don’t worry I come get you in 10 minutes show you all the rooms probably” Laurel smiled at him.

Oliver pushed open the door and entered the room, it was mostly rectangular in shape apart form one little diagonal wall. There was two beds on already one had black covers on and was facing the opposite wall the other bed was on the other wall and had plain blue sheets facing the other way. Both had a dresser at the end of the bed and there was also a bookshelf at the end of the room next to a window. The walls were painted a cream color and the carpet was a dark blue. He looked between the two beds, the one with black sheets was crumpled and nit made so the blue must be his. Oliver set down the black bag and started to empty its contents.

He had a couple of pairs of t-shirts, pants some socks and underwear. He put them in the dressers draws. He also got out two framed pictures one with the whole family and the other with his mom holding baby him. He put them down on top of the dresser.

The door to the room swung open and a boy came through he was smaller than Oliver and was wearing black jeans and black jumper he seemed to not notice Oliver in the room as he went and lay down on his bed. Oliver continued to stare at the stranger who must be his new roommate.  
“Hi I’m Oliver” he introduced after an awkward minute of silence  
“Connor” the other replied finally was looking at him.  
“So-“Oliver tried to make conversation  
“Shut up I’m busy” The other boy shot back at him. Connor took out a piece of paper and pen and stared to write. 

Oliver decided to sit on the edge of his new bed which was a lot comfortable than his mattress at home so he couldn’t complain. He reached out a got the picture of his mom. A knock at the door made him look up. Laurel was standing there smiling. He put down the photo and walked over to her  
“I see you too have met” she glanced between Oliver and Connor. Connor gave her a glare but she pretended not to notice. “Come on lets go met some of the others in the place who actually socialize” she direct the last at Connor who put his middle finger up at her.  
Laurel led Oliver out of the room and they headed down to the living room. In there was a table with stacks of cards a TV two couches pool table and computer. Sitting on the Couch were three people. “Oliver this is Wes Michaela and Asher, guys this is Oliver”  
“Hi” Oliver smiled at them he and Laurel sat down on the other couch.  
“Nice to met you Oliver” Wes greeted.  
“Who’s the newbie rooming with?” Asher asked  
“Connor” Laurel answered  
“That’s got to suck” Michaela added in.  
“He seems…alright” Oliver shrugged not really knowing him long enough to have an opinion.  
Michaela laughed “trust me you don’t want to know him”  
“Don’t be rude bout C-man, he’s cool” Asher blurted.  
“Who cares about him why don’t you tell us about you Oliver why you here?” Michaela asked  
“What’s there to say I’m 15 and I’m here because my parents couldn't look after me probably with barley any money so we decided being here would be better for me”  
“Oh I ran away... Don’t ask” Laurel said.  
“My mum is dead we think” Wes added after  
“I’m sorry” Oliver  
Wes smiled sadly and shook his head  
“Come on guys the others have gone to bed” another voice called. It was frank. Oliver looked at the time on the clock it said 10:30 he could have sworn he arrived around 7 had he been here for that long already.

The others got up and Oliver followed the out and up the stairs. He tried to copy the others with brushing their teeth and going to get changed but now at night he felt so out of palace. Going into his new room he saw Connor still sitting writing on his bed but only in boxer briefs and a t-shirt. Oliver took of his own t shirt and jeans he looked over at the pictures and whispered “night”. He climbed into the bed and closed his eyes but the light to the room was still one and stopping him from sleeping however the light switch was over by Connors bed and Oliver didn't want to intrude on what he was doing but the light was starting to annoy him.  
“Come on Connor, lights off” Frank told the boy. Connor huffed and put down the pen on his dresser and the paper under his pillow he reached up for the light switch but before he turned it down he looked over to Oliver who was still staring at him gave a short laugh and turn out the lights.

Oliver fell asleep a lot quicker than he thought he would. His mind was full with all the new information and people he had met. He couldn't imagine himself living with them all for the 3 years. For the first time that day Oliver wanted to be back in the tiny apartment with the whole of his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if you got confused.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for anyone who understand Filipino i had to use translate so its not 100% accurate.Next chapter the story will start with all the rest of the characters in the care home/orphanage this was just a insight into Olivers and Connors life before the start of the story.


End file.
